sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoka Hazuki
|homeplace = Tokyo |type = Sexy |brand = Romance Kiss |colour = |generation = Hitomi generation |favoriginal = Mahiru Kasumi |successorname = |media = @Tomoka✥ |occupation = Idol Student Muse |affiliation = Tōi Tengoku Academy |episode = The Drama of TTA ~An Unexpected Release~}} Tomoka Hazuki (葉月智花, Hazuki Tomoka) is a sexy type idol from Tōi Tengoku Academy, who is currently in her second year at high school. She is a Former Bronze Triplet, and the current muse of Romance Kiss. Bio Appearance Tomoka has dark orange eyes and tyrial purple hair that she wears in two bun on the top of her head, but she lets two strands fall down from them loosely. her bangs reaches her eyebrows, while at the sides it is a bit longer. On the left side of her bangs she wears a violet roses-like hairclip. Personality Tomoka used to be more carefree and open, and she even used to act as a spoiled child from time to time. Her personality slowly changed to more introvert and serious during her third year at middle school. Background Tomoka is an only child, who grew up in Tokyo, and she was brought up by a realtively wealthy family. Relationships TTA Students= *Chēng Sēn Lín - Sen Lin is Tomoka's friend and formerly her fellow Bronze Triplet. *Yuuki Hirate - Yuuki is Tomoka's friend and formerly her fellow Bronze Triplet. *Hitomi Oshiro - Tomoka looks up to Hitomi, but used to be afraid to admit it back during Hitomi's yourger sister "scandal". She later regreted it, and before the end of AS018/19 school year was able to state her support openly. *Sayuri Suitaka - After failing to become part of Silver Twins, Tomoka become rather close with Sayuri. *Nema Barahona - Nema and Tomoka are year-mates, who are on good terms with each other. *Hinata Sasaki - Tomoka supported Hinata during Tengoku no Kaiho AS019, partly become she didn't want to go out of the flow. However, in truth she wasn't as much fond of the older girl. |-|Others= *Akemi Miyamoto - As middle schooler Tomoka looked up to Akemi the most, having been influenced by her. Idol Activities Tomoka enjoyes desinging and is quite skilled at it. She plays violin, and she is also s good singer as well. Tomoka's aura consists of multi coloured roses that spiral around her and a circle of loosely braided red ribbons. She is also covered in red glow. Auditions & Competitions *AS017/10/06 Rainbow Contest AS017 (Became member of Rainbow 7) *AS018/03/25 T.T.A. Contest AS018 (Became ) *AS019/03/20 T.T.A. Contest AS019 (Lost) *AS019/04/20 Glittering Audition (Passed) Songs The list of songs that Tomoka has "adopted" as those she would perform as solos: *GLORIOUS Sora - Character song Coords This is the list of known coord that Tomoka Hazuki owns. Brandless= ;School Coords *Heavenly Red Coord (N) |-|Sexy Brands= ;Romance KISS *Red Luxury Coord ® Discography ;Singles Featured In ;Albums Featured In (REC) behind the song's name implies that it has been re-recorded with a new line-up Trivia *Tomoka's favourite colours are red and orange, while her favourite flower is rose. Category:Characters Category:Pyo-kiyo Category:Tōi Tengoku Academy Category:High School Category:Sexy Idols Category:Romance Kiss Category:TTA Category:HSYear2 Category:Idols Category:Bronze Triplets